Pigeons, wild birds, snakes, mice, gophers and other pests may cause a variety of problems in certain areas of a home or workplace. These pests may, for example, destroy property, leave droppings, scare away other animals, harm humans, eat plants and attract other animals. Various devices, traps, poisons, smells and techniques have been developed to reduce such pests in certain areas. For example, owners may spray toxic chemicals, lay down poisonous pellets, set sharp traps, deposit chemicals with putrid odors and try to hunt down the pests. However, many of these items are dangerous to the environment, likely to be touched or eaten by children, damaging to clothes and plants, and are otherwise ineffective.
Others have tried to analyze the ecosystem related to the particular pest to determine the predator/prey combination. After determining the relevant predator, they typically purchase a stationary imitation of the relevant predator and place it in the area in an effort to scare away the pest. However, many of the predator figures are not life-like in appearance, and the figures do not move. As such, the pests may not see the figure, or the pests may eventually ignore the figure as a non-threat. Accordingly, a strong need exists for a figure which is more life-like with motion-activated moving parts such that it is more likely to scare certain pests.